Teleconferencing is a well-established method of communication between parties at different locations. Typically, the conference is held using standard telephone services and equipment to enable participants to speak to each other. A participant may use a speakerphone for greater comfort or to allow the participant to use both hands for other tasks (e.g., taking notes, handle materials being discussed in the teleconference, etc.). One of the shortcomings of traditional teleconferencing is that participants may not know which of the various participants is speaking at any given time during the teleconference. Because normal telephone service band-limits the connection, this speaker discrimination problem can be exacerbated. Even if the telephone service is not band-limited, speech transmitted over the connection (and/or emitted from a telephone speaker) has other characteristics that are different from live speech).